


Doing Something

by islandkate



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandkate/pseuds/islandkate
Summary: Prompt fill for prompt 119 from the GatheringFiKi SpringFRE 2019: Anders’ brothers meeting Mitchell for the first time





	Doing Something

Anders showed up late for a thing. He strolled into Mike’s bar totally debauched, having just done it in the car to settle his nerves. He let the door slam, running his fingers through his hair on the way in, his shirt wasn’t tucked in properly, his tie was missing, and he wasn't wearing his jacket.

He said, “Sorry for being late,” but no one believed it.

Axl snarked, "as usual."

Ty laughed.

Anders finished by saying he was doing something.

Mike grumbled, “It better have been something important,” from his I’m-in-charge-here position behind the bar.

Anders just grinned like a besotted loon. 

A few minutes later, Mitchell came in, looking just as sexed, if not more so, and carrying Anders’ jacket.

He walked up to Anders, put the jacket on the back of his chair, and just before he leaned in to snog him, he looked at the brothers and grinned, "I'm something."

Anders quietly replied, "You sure are, baby" and they shared an intimate kiss.

“And that,” Olaf said, repeating the story for the umpteenth time, years later, “is how the brothers Johnson met John Mitchell.”


End file.
